creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Let's Meet in Heaven
Leo was a pretty quiet guy that liked sports and animals. He was interested in this one girl of his class. She was pretty eccentric to most people, but he found her as something else. This girl was obsessed with spiritual rituals, guru and the cosmos; she also wore a lot of bracelets and ate a lot of salt to “keep demons away”, her name was Jenna. After a couple of weeks of having a platonic crush on her, he decided to make a move by asking her if he could have her IM. They talked for hours, hours and hours after school, yet he found something weird; Jenna logged in every single day, there wasn’t a single day her name wasn’t on screen, he guessed he’d use that to his benefit to get her to like him. He found out more of her weird interests, such as romance movies, RPG video-games and fan fictions based on manga she liked; she had a sort of ‘feminine’ side after all. Every once in a while he’d go to Jenna’s house, sometimes to play video games or just sit in the couch talking about anything, with all that happening to him, his crush grew larger and so did his desperation to start something with her. He gathered courage and finally made a plan to ask her out in a unique way, the only way a unique girl would deserve. He would paste a paper confessing his feelings in the end of a broom, put it through her window with her looking and then the rest would flow altogether. What could go wrong? The thing missing was easy as pie, he just needed to tell Jenna he’d come over. He quickly turned on his PC, struggling to hold the excitement and with only one thing in his mind. Jenna. Her blonde flowing hair and honey eyes just made his heart ache more. He couldn’t wait a second. He logged in as always, looking at the page load and the contacts soon appear, but something seemed off. Jenna. Jenna was missing. Unlike every single day, she wasn’t online. He first thought she was probably making homework, but then couldn’t actually recall being given homework due until next week, and since she was so irresponsible, she usually waited to the day before to make it. Thoughts ran his mind giving him a headache, but couldn’t come up with something that made sense. She didn’t have any friends, she wasn’t doing any homework, and she wouldn’t even be sleeping because she’d be on the look for new info about the cosmos. His last choice was, check up on Jenna and make his plan anyway, without telling her he’d go. He grabbed the broom, note and his courage altogether and took off. He soon had arrived to the small house, since it was just a few blocks away. With his heart racing miles per hour, he lifted up the broom until it got to Jenna’s window. Perfect. Now he’d just knock and the rest would be luck. Knock knock. No answer. He knocked a few more times, but there was still no answer. He decided to instead knock on the door and then confess the traditional way, wasting his flawless plan in the way. Knock knock. No answer. He was frustrated at this point. Jenna was ignoring him all of the sudden, but why? His frustration soon turned into desperation, and desperation had turned to anger. He broke through the door and walked through the living room. Not a trace of anyone being here in a while. He dragged his feet upstairs and walked through the hallway, and broke through the door leading to her crush’s room. His frown soon turned into a horror face at what he saw. A blonde child with mouth agape lying in the middle of the pale floor, a broom going through her stomach and all the way through her back. The sight of organs and the stench of blood made Leo gag. But what really got to him was there was a square paper pasted in the bloodied tip of the broom, with something written in black ink with cursive handwriting. “Let’s meet in heaven, Leo :)” Category:Dismemberment Category:Mental Illness